MY CROCODILE IS MISSING!
by dark-treeko-princess
Summary: Kairi has lost her stuffed crocodile plushie! She has the Urameshi team help her search, but that just gets them in trouble! She claims she carries it all the time and its gone missing! Has someone possibly stole it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH... even though I asked Santa for it last year... but I never got it... darnnit... I guess I have to try again next year. Anyway, I DO own something here. I own Kairi because she is my alter ego. Like Yami Yugi from YGO. Yep. So anyway, let the story begin!

P.S.: Thank you all for all of the nice reviews from my story, "Botan Cannot Speak!". It inspired me to continue writing in that style! Again, THANK YOU! And to SugarHighSpaz, I wont hurt Hiei! Promise!

I LOST MY CROCODILE! Chp. 1 

The whole Urameshi team, including Kairi, had just finished three consecutive missions and is on their long deserved vacation in a lovely hotel somewhere in the Hoenn region, in the pokemon world.

Kairi: (Taking bath early in morning, singing) ...And do the duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, in the bath, feelin' fine! (Squeaks rubber duck)

Yusuke: (pounding on door) HEY! OTHER PEOPLE LIVE IN THIS HOUSE! I NEED A BATH TOO!

Kairi: (totally not listening, singing) Rubber ducky, you're the one, you make bath time lots of fun! Rubber ducky, I'm certainly fond of you, bo bo bo de oh! (squeaks duck again)

Yusuke: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kurama: Let me handle this. (Shouting) Kairi!! I made breakfast! Especially for you!

Kairi: Rubber duck- O.O?? !! (Jumps out of bath, wraps self in towel, and bursts out door) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be out in a moment!! (Runs back in, swiftly get dressed in a loose purple and black samurai a-la-Kenshin samurai outfit, and rushes out)

Yusuke: Kurama, you have some serious talent with the ladies (walks into bathroom and slips on bar of soap) Ow... X.x

Kairi: (finally gets downstairs after tripping multiple times) YAY! (sits at kitchen table)

Kuwabara: Don't you want to tie your shoes before you try running again?

Hiei: Don't bother trying to speak to her Kuwabaka. Speaking to here while Kurama is in the same room is like talking to a block of wood.

Kurama: Its not polite to act jealous, Hiei.

Hiei: Right, like I want THAT to follow me all day

Kairi: Whatever you little dwarf...wait a second...(pats own tummy) something is missing... (Pats back) no... wait...where is Rikku?

Yusuke: (out of bath wearing a robe) Who is Rikku?

Kairi: Rikku is (looks under table) my... (Searches behind chair) stuffed... (Looks behind couch)... crocodile plushie (looks in frying pan)... and I think he's lost!

Kuwabara: You carry around a croc plushie?

Hiei: How childish... a ningen carrying a crocodile

Yusuke: Wait... if you have one, how come I never seen him before?

Kairi: Because he's in my outfit!

Kurama: Why in the world do you carry a crocodile in your clothes?

Kairi: We have been through a lot together! He's like my best friend.

Kuwabara: WHAT A BABY! (Laughs hysterically)

Kairi: BAKA! (Slams a frying pan in his face)

Kuwabara: X.X

Kairi: (ties sneakers) I am going to retrace my steps and look for him!

Kurama: I will come with you  
  
Kairi: YAY!

Yusuke: I have nothing else better to do... so I will come too.

Kairi: YAY! Lets go!

So they all leave the hotel and go in search of an oversized stuffed crocodile...

Kurama: Now! Where do you remember having him last?

Kairi: Well...(thinking) Oh! I remember having him with me when I went for a swim in the hotel pool!

Yusuke: Lets go!

So they all go to the pool...

Kairi: OK! Listen up troops! Yusuke! You search for Rikku in those bushes over there! Kurama! You look behind all of the lounge chairs.

Yusuke: Right!

Kurama: Deal!

Kairi: (merges with Levithan and sprouts fish fins on arms and legs and gills on neck) And I will search in the pool waters. Lets move out! (Dives into pool)

Yusuke: Hm... (Looking in bush and discovers a beehive) Uh oh... O.O (trips out of fright and lands face-first in hive) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away from angry bee swarm)

Kurama: (looking behind chairs) Hm... no, not here... (Looks behind another chair)

Woman in chair: Um... may I help you?

Kurama: Certainly. Have you seen a stuffed crocodile around here somewhere?

W.I.C.: Um...no

Kurama: Thank you for your time. (Walks off and trips) Huh? (Looks behind him)

Kid: Hehehe (giggles and tugs on Kurama's shoelaces)

Kurama: Oh, hello little boy. Can you let go now? I really need to be somewhere now.

Kid: (Giggles more and pulls tighter)

Kurama: Come now... off

Kid: (Puts laces in mouth)

Kurama: Oh no... (gently tugs laces out of kid's grip)

Kid: Huh? O.O?? (notices missing shoelaces and cries hysterically)

W.I.C.: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!?

Kurama: I haven't-

Kid: HE HIT ME!!!!!

Kurama: O.O GULP! (runs away)

Later on...

Kairi: I haven't found him... (Transforms back into normal human-fox mix form)Have any of you had any luck?

Yusuke: (covered in bug bites) No...

Kairi: Kurama?

Kurama: (hiding in bush) No... lets leave before I get hurt

Kairi: Ok... lemme see... I also remember going somewhere else

Yusuke: Lets just concentrate on getting out of here

Kairi: Fine

Me: Ok, ill finish this in the next chapter... the story is short, but it is fun to write! I write many stories so I make up for the short chapters.

Hiei: Who cares? All I see in you is laziness.

Me: Shut up! Please RR! Suggestions are also welcome!

Yusuke: Quit babbling and get started on the next chapter!

Me: (Sniffle) you guys are so mean! I bet one of you stole my alligator! GRR! Don't forget to RR!


	2. RIKU!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, even though one day I am going to get a giant monster and rule the world!! But I probably still won't even own it...so lets just get started!

Yusuke: About time! What took ya so long to make this chapter?!?

D.T.P: I have homework, ya know! Oh, and this time I have to write in boring story form, instead of script form...even though script form makes it sound funnier....

Random Audience: BOOOOO!

D.T.P.: Its outta my hands..er paws...er claws...er fins...er..WHATEVER! Lets get started!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I LOST MY CROCODILE! Chp. 2**

After searching the pool with Kurama and Yusuke, Kairi meets up with them at the gate. "Any luck?", she asks as she turns human form again. Yusuke was covered in bee stings. "No..", he said weakly. Kairi looked to Kurama. He was hiding in a bush, looking around nervously. "I havent found it. Can we please leave?", Kurama asked nervously. Kairi sighed. "Okay...hmmm...I remember visiting Gen Kai yesterday! I might have left it there with her! Lets go!", she said.

They were walking to Gen Kai's mountain home. "YOU WERE VISITING GRANDMA?!?", Yusuke asked. Kairi nodded. "On a vacation?", Kurama asked. "Yeah! I needed work on my unity with the aeons! Is there something wrong with that??", Kairi asked impatiently, with her signature glare (worse than Hiei's! Yikes!). Both boys backed up and laughed nervously. "N-No... no problem at all", Kurama said. Kairi smiled innocently again. Soon enough, they arrived at Gen Kai's house. Kairi walked up and knocked on the door. After a while, Yusuke became impatient. "HEY, GRANDMA! ARE YA HOME?!?", he yelled rather loudly.

Suddenly , the door opened slowly. It was Yukina. "Hello Yusuke, Kurama, Kairi. What a nice surprise. I was just doing some chores for Gen Kai. What brings you here? Training?", she asked politely. Yusuke pushed in front of Kairi. "Is Gen Kai home?", he asked angrily. Yukina shook her head. "No, she isn't. But I will tell her you wanted her for more training, Yusuke. I must be getting back to my chores! Goodbye!", she said, closing the door. "NO! WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Yusuke screamed, pounding on the door.

Kairi and Kurama giggled. "ITS NOT FUNNY YOU DEMON WANNA BE!!! NOW I GOT TO TRAIN WITH THE FOSSIL FOR ANOTHER SIX WEEKS!", Yusuke yelled. Kairi suddenly covered his mouth with her hand. "SHHH! I'm remembering something", she said. Yusuke pushed her hand away and glared at her. "What are you thinking about, Kairi?", Kurama asked. "I remember the last place I went yesterday! Follow me!", she said. They all ran to town. "Here!", she said, pointing to a white and blue shop. "An ice cream parlor?", Yusuke asked. " Did Hiei know you came here?", Kurama asked. Kairi wasn't there. She already ran inside.

Yusuke and Kurama followed her. "Hey Yusuke!", a familiar voice called out. It was Keiko. And she was there with Shizuru and Botan. "Uh oh", Yusuke said and hid behind Kairi, "If they find out I am looking for a stuffed crocodile, I'll never hear the end of it". Kurama walked over to the girls, pulling Yusuke along. "Hello ladies", he said politely. "Hi Kurama! Don't you guys want to sit with us?", Botan said. Yusuke laughed nervously and Kurama looked embarrassed. "Um, what is Kairi doing?", Shizuru asked. Kairi was fused with Carbunkle and was using her dog like nose to sniff the ground. "Er..um...well, Kairi is-", Yusuke started. " Shes playing a game!", Kurama said quickly. "What kind of game is that?", Shizuru asked suspiciously.

Kairi walked up to the group, disappointed. "It's not here. Lets go now", she said sadly. "What's not here?", Keiko asked. " Her favorite flavor!", Yusuke said quickly. "Which one?", Botan asked. "Um....chocolate double mint chip strawberry blitz with almonds!", Kurama said nervously. Kairi looked confused. "No, I don't want ice cream! I want-", she started. "Oh my! Look at the time! Goodbye girls!", Yusuke said, pushing Kairi out the door. Kurama closely followed. "

Weird", Botan said. Keiko and Shizuru nodded.

Kairi started to cry. "Come on, Kai, lets go home", Kurama said, putting an arm around her. They walked home after a while. "Anything?", Kuwabara asked. Kairi cried and ran upstairs. " Wait, Kairi! Don't you want dinner?", Hiei yelled after her. Everyone that heard him had a face of shock.

"Hiei... you actually said something nice! Something caring!", Kurama said. Hiei looked confused.

" Who said I cared about _her_ eating? I knew if she bought dinner, she would get some for us all, including me", Hiei said. Everyone sighed.

Kairi was in her room, lying on her bed, and listening to her radio. Then, a sudden knock interrupted her peace at mind. "Come in...", she said weakly. Yusuke walked into her room, holding something behind his back. "Go on... make fun of me and get it over with", Kairi said. Yusuke sat on her bed and smiled. "I'm not going to make fun of you, Kai. I wanted to give you this", he said, handing her a stuffed sheep, "His name is Baa-Baa. I've had him as long as I remember. You can keep him until you find Rikku". Kairi took him from Yusuke and hugged it. "Thank you, Yusuke", she said softly.

As Yusuke left her room, she noticed that someone was watching her from the window. She turned around and saw Touya, signaling for her to open the window. He has something to tell her. "Yes, Touya?", she said as she opened the window. Touya handed her Rikku. "Sorry, I took him by accident after training yesterday. I confused him with Snow-Snow Ice-Ice, my stuffed penguin", he said. Kairi snatched Rikku up and gave Touya a thank-you hug. "Well, I must be going!", he said, leaving. "G'bye! And thank you!", Kairi called after him. Then, in excitement, she ran downstairs, holding Baa-Baa.

" HEY YUSUKE!", Kairi shouted on the top of her lungs, "I FOUND RIKKU! TOUYA CONFUSED HIM WITH SNOW-SNOW ICE-ICE, HIS STUFFED PENGUIN! YOU CAN HAVE BAA-BAA BACK!!!!". The others stared at Yusuke. "Baa-Baa? Who's that?", Hiei asked. "NOBODY!", Yusuke said angrily. Kairi ran into the room and tossed the sheep at Yusuke. "Thank you!", she said with a sweet smile. Yusuke held up the sheep and sighed. "Baa-Baa, I presume?", Kurama said, holding in his laughter as hard as he could. "Go ahead, laugh", Yusuke said. Everyone in the room, roared with laughter. "What babies!", Kuwabara said, "The toughies have stuffed animals! What girlie girls!". Suddenly, Kairi, Yusuke, and Touya ran in and slammed a frying pan into Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara, almost passed out on the floor, managed to say, "I should keep my big mouth shut...ugh X.x ".

Me: That's the end! Hope ya liked it! Im gonna write more real soon! Please r and r!!


End file.
